objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Camera (Battle for Dream Island)
Camera is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal and was recommended by rememberREACH417. Camera has also reappeared in Return of the Hang Glider, this time recommended by siss980. Camera returned in Welcome Back as FreeSmart's camera for the video diaries. However, Ruby left the lens cap on, obscuring Camera’s face from being seen and recording the video diaries. Camera returned again in BFB 7 when Donut was hosting Cake at Stake. Lightning pulls Camera out during the scene to take a picture of Donut. In Questions Answered, Match uses footage from Camera as proof that Free Food cheated. Camera appears in The Tidepool in the Uber-Evolved mode as a level 91 creature. In it, Camera loses its tripod and is named "Camera of Joy". Appearance General Camera appears to be a digital single-lens reflex video camera, a portable small camera for general photography and film recording. Camera's body is a dark gray, the zoom lens is a smoky gray, the lens' shine is a light gray, and the recorder is a dark cobalt blue. Camera has a white face on the front of the lens that shows when Camera is used to take pictures. Changes BFDI *Camera is about as tall as Grassy (tripod included). IDFB *Camera is as tall as Ice Cube (tripod included). BFB *Camera is significantly downsized to the size of Bracelety or Rocky. Coverage *''Battle for Dream Island'' **The Reveal (recommended character) **Return of the Hang Glider (recommended character) *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' ** Get Digging (flashback) ** Get in the Van (3rd anniversary tidbit) *''IDFB'' ** Welcome Back (does not speak) *''Battle for BFDI'' ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want (cameo) ** Questions Answered (not named, does not speak coherently) ** Enter the Exit (not named, does not speak coherently) Detail In "The Reveal", Camera appears as part of the large crowd watching the elimination for that episode along with the rest of the recommended characters. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Camera appeared twice, the first as part of the episode 17 crowd, and once again as a unique recommended character for the episode 25 section. In "Get Digging", Camera made a cameo in Teardrop's flashback. In "Welcome Back", Camera appears once again as part of FreeSmart on the Yoyle Needy and is recording video diary day 1127. Pencil finds out that Ruby left the lens cap on it, and for that reason, the video diaries are worthless. It makes its physical appearance when Bubble tells Ruby that she has to remove the lens cap before recording. Camera is also seen next to Bubble and Ruby while they eat the gumdrops they saved. Bubble then violently shakes Camera and says how much she loves green gumdrops and then ate it. Camera once again appears at the zoom out of Book asking Ruby if she left the lens cap on Camera the whole time, and she says "maybe". Pencil replies upset and says that 3 years of video diaries vanished. After the Yoyle Needy zoom in, Camera disappears, it might be possibly a mistake. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Camera made a cameo appearance with Lightning. They were used to take a picture of Donut. They initially were fully zoomed in, until Lightning zoomed out to see Donut. In "Questions Answered", after the (fake) voting screen comes up, Match destroys it and goes to Donut saying they truly won. Camera, angry, replays the footage of Stapy and Puffball cheating, and as a result, and thanks to Camera, iance is safe from elimination. In "Enter the Exit", Eraser shows Foldy the footage of Stapy cheating. Trivia * Camera and the Announcer are the only characters to have their interfaces shown. ** However, Camera's interface changed between IDFB and BFB, with a red Lightning replacing the standard rec flag symbol and their face is now shown in their interfaces when on. * As of BFB 10, Camera is yet to speak actual dialogue. * Camera is currently the only recommended character to reappear in IDFB that wasn't able to join the game. * Camera's face can be seen when Lightning is using it. * Camera is the only non-joining recommended character that has appeared in all seasons of BFDI. * According to Cary in his BFB 7 reaction video, Michael Huang drew Camera's asset. * Camera's non-recommended character appearances so far all involve a member or another character in Pencil's alliance or team. ** However, in Enter the Exit, Eraser used Camera to show Foldy footage of Stapy cheating, breaking this tradition. * Camera may belong to Lightning since their asset is on the top-right corner in Camera's interface. ** It could also mean the flash is on. Like real cameras, flash is usually represented by a lightning symbol. * When they are used, a faint face can be seen if looked at close enough. *Camera was used again in BFB 8 to show the footage of Stapy switching the answer boxes to win and take Bubble's answer. Ultimately, Camera saved iance from elimination. *So far, the only people to use Camera are Lightning, Pencil, Ruby, Book, Bubble, Match and Eraser. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Items Category:Limbless